


Number Five.

by zahrawrites



Series: The 'I Love You' Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dean Takes Care of Castiel, Drinking, Drunk Castiel, House Party, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zahrawrites/pseuds/zahrawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll walk you home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number Five.

Bela Talbot's party was the talk of the century.

Okay, talk of the _year_ was more accurate.

She lived in a high class neighbourhood, nothing like where Dean and Castiel came from. Tall, overbearing, lush trees lined the street that led to the illuminated grand mansion at the end.

Castiel had said it was like Gatsby's mansion.

Dean had rolled his eyes at the comparison.

"It's not that great."

"Dean, it has an innumerable amount of bedrooms, bathrooms, a grand piano, pool table, swimming pool-"

"Okay okay, I get it, she's got the hots for the dude across the dock." he interjected. Castiel could feel the eyeroll through the phone call. There was a pause, a sigh from Dean’s end, and then, "Okay, she’s here, I gotta go."

Castiel sighs as he gets out of his car. Gabriel tugs on his arm, pointing to the phone and making a _what the hell_ gesture. Castiel holds up his index finger and Gabriel makes a crude gesture that heats his cheeks slightly. He averts his eyes.

"Your date?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah." There’s a soft gasp from Dean’s end.

"What was her name again?" Castiel asks, ignoring the gasp which probably means the girl in question has made her appearance. He runs a palm over the hood Gabriel’s cherry red convertible. The question is useless, he hasn’t forgotten. _Lisa Braeden. 5’6. Chocolate brown hair. Even browner eyes. Tall. Slender. Sexy. Dean’s type._

"Lisa…" Dean breathes a little too dreamily.

Castiel guesses that she must’ve just walked in. He stabs his booted toe into the ground as Gabriel locks the car with a loud beep, startling him. He throws a glare towards his brother which he returns in kind.

"Cas, I gotta go." Dean says hurriedly all of a sudden.

"Yes, of co-"

"Call me if you need anything, talk to you later." Dean interjects and then Castiel’s left with the taunting, monotonous dialtone.

Gabriel slaps him playfully on the back.

"C’mon Cassie, let’s get you hammered so you forgot all about _pretty boy_."

He doesn’t want to get hammered. He wants Dean.

Gabriel tugs him inside towards the blaring, thumping music, he gets lost in the sea of people and he accepts the drink from his brother’s hand, but not without eyeing it suspiciously before downing it in one go.

-X-x-X-

Lisa’s nice.

She’s smart, funny, and all kinds of _smoking hot_.

He discovers that she wants to go to college to study astrophysics. Same as Cas, Dean notes – he tells her as much. Her smile curves a little weirdly after that. When she gushes about the clear picture of Pluto to him, and about the origins of constellations, and how there’s apparently a _twin earth_ called Keplar-452b that _actually has the potential to hold life, can you imagine, Dean?_ , he tells her about how Cas’ had a book since he was a kid that has information about outer space. He adds that Cas doesn’t bother to get an updated version, he just keeps adding information and changing parts of the book, giant scribbles and countless post-it notes littering it throughout.

Her smile falters and he thinks he’s said something wrong, but he doesn’t get a chance to apologise because his pocket starts vibrating. Cas’ name flashing across the screen makes his brows pinch together.

"Sorry, I’ll be right back." He excuses himself with a small wave of his cell phone and goes to stand near the counter of the diner, close to the door.

Before he can even get a _hello_ in, Cas’ singing greets him from the other side.

" _Because baaaaaby its do or dieee, take me to the other siiiiiide!_ " he belts.

"Cas?"

"... _Deeeeeean, I need you…_ " he drawls.

He glances back to Lisa who seems to have resorted to scrolling through her cell phone while absently picking at her fries, a genuine smile on her face in response to whatever she’s reading.

"Cas, are you drunk?" he asks.

" _You’re not my mom._ "

"Cas. Are you drunk?" he enunciates.

" _You said!_ "

Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I said what?"

" _You said I should call you if I need anything._ "

"What do you need?"

There’s silence from Cas’ end.

"Where’s Gabriel?" he asks instead.

The lapse in conversation makes him think Cas is shrugging in his intoxicated state.

"I can’t hear you shrugging through the phone, Cas."

" _I don’t know, Dean. I’m sat on the porch. Her house is so fucking big._ "

He looks back towards Lisa and finds that she’s watching him. There’s curiosity in her eyes and slight disappointment.

" _I’m alone. I need you_." Cas’ voice is quiet in his ear. " _You’re my best friend, and I’m here alone_."

The decision’s already made.

"Hold on, Cas."

He walks back to her and doesn’t bother sitting down.

"Listen, Lis. It was really good seeing you but something’s come up and I gotta… what?" he breaks off when she smiles up at him.

"Is it Castiel?" she asks.

"Yeah, he kinda needs me-"

"Go."

Dean falters for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

Her smile widens, reaching her eyes.

"Buy me dinner and we’ll call it even." She gestures down to their food.

He’s slightly shocked at the response he’s getting. Most dates don’t encourage you abandoning them in the middle of it.

"Are you… sure?"

She looks up at him, unimpressed. "You ask me that one more time Dean, and I swear to God…"

"Just go." She encourages, lips curving into a smile.

She pats his ass playfully on the way out.

-X-x-X-

Dean’s out of breath by the time he runs to Bela’s house - he’s grounded for dyeing Sam’s hair bright blue for April Fool’s Day which means he can’t take the Impala anywhere. His parents granted him this date with Lisa as a small mercy though, which is why he's not at the party with Castiel. The boy in question is sitting on the porch steps, head leaning on the banister, playing with the flowers in his hands when Dean finds him.

"Cas."

Wide, glazed over, blue eyes greet him.

"Dean?"

Cas stands with the help of the banister, a little wobbly on his feet, but confident once he gets all the way up. Dean’s hand goes out involuntarily, hovering at his side just in case.

He sighs.

Castiel’s hair is a mess, matted on one side, standing on the other, his shirt’s untucked, one trouser leg shoved into one of the military boots instead of over it, waistcoat buttoned but mismatched, eyes almost red, cheeks pink, lips chapped, and Dean hopes it’s not going to be a long night.

"Why didn’t you go home, Cas?"

His friend shrugs, lips pouting like a child, the beginnings of tears forming in his eyes.

"I have to walk through the park." He flops an arm in a direction behind Dean. "It’s scary."

"C’mon, Cas." Dean says without missing a beat. He knows Cas is afraid of the dark and internally berates himself for not realising before. He goes to run a hand through Cas' hair to make it all stand up evenly. The other boy leans into the touch with a satisfied sigh, eyes fluttering shut. Seeing the response, he runs his hand through Cas' hair again and again, amused at the cat-like behaviour Cas is displaying. The boy goes helplessly pliant under the ministrations so Dean slips an arm around his waist and helps him down the stairs. 

"I’ll walk you home." he murmurs into his ear. 

Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder in response. 


End file.
